Poison
by OccultXArt
Summary: Why do three vampires have such an intense attraction to the new humans allowed to the school? Surely vampires and humans can't be anything more than enemies, or platonic "lovers". Yaoi, rape, m-rated content, first lemons, SasoDei, KakuHi, NagaYahi


"Hey, did you hear!? There's supposed to be a few humans coming here!" said Sasori.

Kakuzu turned his head to look and said, "Really? That's not a very good idea, to send humans to a high-school filled with vampires..."

Nagato had just arrived to here the ending of what Kakuzu said, "What are you guys talking about?"

"There's human's coming to our school" Kakuzu said quickly.

_"heh...no, it's not a good idea...." _Nagato thought.

In Japan, there is a _special _high-school. One that only very few go to. It's a high-school full of vampire's and no human has ever come to the school........until now.

---

**A**n orange-haired teenager solemnly climbed the stairs to his first class of the day. Silently being stared at by his vampire peers, he ducked in silently and took his sea**t**.  
Whispers, that's all he heard.

_"Why are they whispering?? I haven't done anything yet. Is it just because I'm a human?"__  
__  
_Three teenagers in the back whispered softly amongst themselves about the new student.

He couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and they all stopped whispering. He frowned.

"What is wrong with you people?" he said annoyed.

**"A**ren't you a human? You know...what we eat?" A cocky voice could be heard from the crowded classroom. All heads turned towards the speaker. A boy with black hair was sitting at a desk all by himself, slightly staring out the window. "Humans don't belong here; It's not their destiny to coexist with u**s."**

"EVERYONE! BE QUIET; and you, Yahiko, sit back down." said the teacher, with hatred in the last sentence.

Yahiko obeyed the teacher and sat back down.

"Well, now, as you all know, we have a new student here; a human student." the teacher said still quite angry.

**"H**ey! My name's Tobi! What's yours?!" A hyper active student interrogated the blond that had entered his class shortly before. The blond gave him an exasperrated look, and then silently shoved his head into his des**k.**

A red head in the back of the class glared daggers at the short black haired student, before smirking silently as the blond seemed to find the Uchiha distasteful.

The blond noticed the red heard boy smirking, "What are you smiling at punk-ass red head!? Hn!"

This made the red haired boy stop his smirking and stare at the blond.

"What? So I'm not allowed to smile, huh? It's a free friggin' country you know." he said, smirking once again.

Without noticing, the red head appeared above the blond before he could even comprehend what had happened.

He quickly looked up at the red head and sweat dropped.

**"D**on't act cocky around here," the red head threatened, grabbing the blond's necklace, and pulling him close to his face, "You might have been special in your human school, but here, you're going to play by our rules, or you're out of the gam**e." **

Deidara started struggling against the red's death grip he had on him.

_"Ah no, I can't die yet!_" the blond thought.

The red haired boy smirked.

"Heh, your scared, that's good..." the red haried boy said.

The blond was speechless.

"HOW'D YOU KNOW I WAS THINKING THAT!!!?" he yelled out.

The red haired boy laughed.

"I can read minds, it's one of a vampire's power, idiot, you should have known our power's before you came here." he said.

"So, Deidara, do you wanna know what other power's we have?" he continued evilly.

He brought Deidara higher up into the air.

The red haired boy was about to use a power when the teacher held his sholder.

"Sasori, you are not allowed to use powers here." said the teacher.

**"H**n," Sasori grunted, before dropping Deidara back into his seat, before making a note in his head. "_He may not look like much, but I can feel the strength radiating off of him. I haven't felt anything like that since Itach__**i..."**_

Sasori walked back to his seat. Deidara glacned back at him through his hair.

_"That asshole, acting like he's all that." _Deidara said, angered that someone maybe better than him.

Deidara turned around as the teacher begun his lecture on vampire history.

_"Oh Joy, how interesting_...." Deidara thought.

---

**A** new white haired student hurriedly ran towards the door of his next class. His forehead and forearms were bleeding. He threw the door open, and it hit the wall with a loud bang. Everyone in the room jumped, and the teacher glowered at the albino human student.

"Aah, Hidan. Thank you for joining us, so late." The teacher said with an evil smile, before continuing on with his lecture. The other students seemed to all be holding their breath, and covering their mouths.

"You might want to heal that wound," the teacher said, writing something on the board, he didn't even turn towards Hidan when he silently and quickly healed the gashes on Hidan's bod**y.**

Hidan walked to the spare desk next to a weird and creepy looking guy.

_"What the fuck is up with that guy!? He's so weird looking." _Hidan thought.

The creepy guy, gave Hidan an evil "Shut the fuck up and you won't die look".

"WHAT THE HELL!? What the fuck is wrong with your face!!!!! IT'S ALL SERIOUSLY FUCKED UP AND COVERED!" Hidan couldn't read warning signs very well and opened his huge mouth.

In a flash, Hidan was thrown across the room and into the wall beside the teacher. The creepy guy walked up to where Hidan was laying, in a crumpled mess.

**"A**t least I have some pigment to my body," the masked boy muttered, before glaring at Hidan with a searing look.

Hidan growled viciously, and then started to get up. Suddenly, he was roughly punched in the stomach, and he fell back to the floor. He coughed up blood, before glaring hard and long at the perpetrator.

"What...the fuck?" He yelled at the masked boy. Kakuzu grabbed the collar of Hidan's unbuttoned school uniform and lifted him up to his face.

"You don't want to mess with me. You really, don't. Most people that do, ended up paying...or dyin**g."**

Hidan smirked; he started laughing hysterically.

Kakuzu gave him an "What the fuck are you laughing at?" look.

**"Y**ou really think that someone like me can fucking die?!" Hidan screamed out loudly, earning stares from everyone in the room. A certain blond looked up slowly, and then shoved his face onto the top of the desk. "_Oh, god, Hidan! He's so violent, he might actually kill someone in her__**e!"**_

Hidan then noticed some blond hair moving across the room.

"Oh my fucking god! Deidara's here!" Hidan said running over to Deidara.

_"Shit, he's running over to me..." _Deidara thought with an un-enthusiastic look.

**"**_**O**__h, god..." _Deidara thought to himself, before grinning smoothly. He leaned back in his chair, before lifting his combat booted feet upon the desk, and putting his arms behind his back.  
Hidan reached him and then pulled at his long hai**r.**  
"Hey, Hidan-kun, hn."  
"HAH! So you kept your girly long hair, huh!?" Hidan laughed.

**D**eidara glared back at Hidan, before turning to face the other students. They were all gawking. Then, he turned abruptly towards Sasori, glaring at him with anger. "_The guy that just kicked Hidan's ass must be friends with him...They're both brash and rough." _Deidara smirked slightly, and then looked up at Hidan. Hidan was currently having a glare contest with the person who had just engaged in a fight with him.

"Hidan, sit down. And, now back to our lesson."

"Wait, sensei," a hoarse voice said from the back, almost so quiet it almost went unheard.

"If the humans want a fight...," the student clad in black stood up silently, "...We could give it to the**m."**

Yahiko, Hidan and Deidara looked at the student in black and smiled.

_"This is going to be fun!" _All three thought.

Their teacher sighed.

"Alright then. I don't really want to teach you this today anyway." the teacher said.

---

**O**ver the intercom, the headmaster announced the time for fight - 10:00 p.m. that day.

Walking down the hallway, the three new human students walked quietly, as if not to alarm any of their peers. The tinted red eyes of the vampires followed their backs. The vampires stared intently at the new students, or in their eyes, "prey." Slowly, silently, and maybe even dangerously, a dark shadow followed the newly accepted students down the hallwa**y.**

Some of them were laughing, thinking that the humans haven't got a chance against a vampire. Some were even gambling, but not with money; they were gambling that days lunch of blood donated by the local hospital.

They finally got to the court-yard; it was huge. The vampires that wanted to watch the fight stood on the rim of the court-yard, while the humans and the vampires that were fighitng stood in the centre.

"Are you sure you wanna fight us?" Kakuzu said, in a smart-assed way.

The three humans, Deidara, Hidan and Yahiko, started laughing.

"Heh, Yeah of course we want to fight you, Hn!" Deidara said, mostly saying it to Sasori.

Sasori smirked.

**"Fi**rst duel ; Fukyuu Hidan and Iyashii Kakuzu," the announcer's voice boomed from the intercom.

"Ready, huh, bitch?" Hidan asked cockily, while grinning widely. Kakuzu chuckled slightly, and then slowly, tore off his mask.

Jetting out of Kakuzu's mouth, came layers upon layers of string. Hidan stared at Kakuzu's mouth. His bravery slightly wavering at the sight. He had no idea what the other teenager could do, and frankly, he didn't want to know anymore.

"Come on...Attack m**e."** said Kakuzu.

Something then appeared in Hidan's hand; it looked like a scythe with three blades. Hidan ran at Kakuzu, then dissapeared.

Kakuzu looked around himself, but couldnt see him.

_"SHIT ABOVE!"_ Kakuzu thought quickly and moved over to the right, just dodging Hidan's attack.

Hidan ran at him again swinging the scythe; with Kakuzu just dodging his attacks. Kakuzu then shot his strings out towards hidan, scratching his arms.

Hidan grunted loudly, before running and dodging Kakuzu's attack closely.

**"T**ch," Kakuzu muttered, before snapping back his arms, and then sending them after Hidan once again. Hidan ran speedily around the edge of the battle arena. He stuck out the blades of his weapon, and scratched the length of the wall, before the sythe abruptly stopped moving. The white haired teenager quickly flipped up onto the handle of the sythe, as the tan teenager sent his arms at him again.

Kakuzu's arms flew into the wall. Hidan smirked at him, and then stood up proudly.

"You shou-." Suddenly, a hand jutted out the wall, and grabbed Hidan's ankle. It pulled on his leg roughly, forcing him to fall off his sythe. Kakuzu dragged him through the wall, slicing open almost every part of his body.

A blood piercing scream emitted from the albino teenager as his skin ripped and tore. Finally, after the torture of being dragged through the metal wall was over, Hidan came flying out of the wall. Kakuzu dropped him in the middle of the arena.

Hidan's white button up shirt was torn to shreds, and his already torn up jeans were ripped so much that one would have they thought they were shorts. Hidan was covered in blood, and had a long gash along his neck.

"Fighting a vampire, when you're human. Only idiots would do that," Kakuzu said, before grabbing Hidan's face, and dragging him closer to him. The scent of blood flew to Kakuzu's nose, and then he grunted and jerkily let go of Hidan's face, roughly dropping the already injured teenager.

Suddenly, the headmaster appeared in the middle of the arena, holding Kakuzu's hand.

"Winner," He announced the crowd. The crowd cheered and clapped. The headmaster looked solemnly at the human boy laying by his feet.

"Poor kid, he's probably dead," he muttered to himself, before turning to Kakuzu.

"Leave, now. There's too much blood. You might lose control," the headmaster instructed.

"W-wait, right there!" A pained voice yelled. Kakuzu turned around jerkily to look at the boy he just mutilated. Hidan was forcing himself on one arm, and was coughing up blood.

"You're going to die if you keep fighting," Kakuzu replied, his voice sounding choked. _"No, this couldn't be happening," _Kakuzu thought to himself, as he started to taste the venom in his fangs on his tongue. Hidan laughed, and then inhaled sharply. The white haired student hacked up some more blood.

"You...really think...you...can kill...me?" Hidan asked between pants. Hidan forced himself to stand on his knees. He reached his pocket jerkily, and then pulled out a necklace with a pendant on it.

"Jashin...-sama...wouldn't be...happy...about that," Hidan smirked at Kakuzu. Blood was dripping down Hidan's face, and it covered his white hair. The headmaster poofed away from the arena before saying "The fight's not over."

Hidan leaned on one knee, and then fully stood up again.

"Jashinists don't go down that easily!" Hidan said, before his sythe appeared in his hand. Kakuzu smirked, before falling into a fighting stance. Despite his bloodthirst awakening, he was willing to fight this imbecile. He might even be able to eat him afterword**s. **

Hidan once again ran towards Kakuzu.

_"Heh, i know all your tricks, you can't escape death now! BITCH!" _Kakuzu thought.

Hidan had begun to run very fast, it was getting hard for Kakuzu to keep up. Hidan then dissapeared.

Kakuzu looked above expecting Hidan to be there, like last time. But, Hidan wasn't there.

_"SHIT!! WHERE IS HE!?"_ Kakuzu thought.

"HAH! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! YOU DON'T THINK I'D DO THE SAME THING TWICE DO YA!!?" Hidan yelled crazed.

_"Actually i would think you'd do the same thing" _Kakuzu thought.

Then out of no-where Hidan hit Kakuzu in the face with the back of his scythe, almost breaking Kakuzu's nose. Hidan then turned his scythe around ad sliced Kakuzu on the stomach, blood was going everywhere.

"Vampire's have blood?" Hidan said amazed.

Kakuzu didn't get back up. The Headmaster poofed back.

"The fight is finished; Winner, is Hidan!" the Headmaster said raising Hidans arm.

Hidan then collapsed out of exhuastion.

_"I won......against a....vampirrreee........."_ Hidan thought while drifting off into a deep sleep.

---

**"N**ext fight - Oushi Deidara and Akasuna Sasori."

Deidara smirked, and then chuckled to himself. Sasori raised his eyebrows, before smirking slightly. Sasori positioned his hand so his thumb was positioned on his hip, and his other fingers were spread wide. Deidara raised an eyebrow, before shrugging it off. Deidara pulled on his worn out belt, and unzipped a pouch on it. He grinned, and then grabbed a handful of clay with gloved han**d.**

Deidara jumped backwards, quickly.

He then pulled off his gloves to reveal to mouths on his palms, which munched greedily at the clay.

Deidara then moulded the clay and threw it at Sasori. The clay then exploded when it hit Sasori.

Deidara smirked.

Without knowing Sasori appeared behind Deidara. Sasori then summoned puppets.

Knives with purple poisen popped out of the puppets arms and went straight towards Deidara.

**D**eidara grunted as one of the kunai sliced his leg. Blood started to drip out slowly. Deidara took a handful of clay, and then molded it into a brilliant bird shape. He threw it. He stopped moving abruptly, and then grabbed his hand with his other hand, and had his hands positioned so two were over two, and two fingers were folded inside of his hands with two sticking out. The bird poofed into an a giant bird. Deidara jumped on it quickly as Sasori launched another attack.

The clay bird flapped it's wings, and it started to hover in the air. Sasori smirked quietly, before lowering his hands to his sides, and then pulled his shirt of his head. His chest had an odd tattoo over his chest. It was the kanji for "Scorpion", the meaning of Sasori's name. Deidara stared intently at Sasori's chest, and then grabbed another handful of clay. He made it into a spider, before chucking it in Sasori's direction.

**S**asori smirked, before sending out light blue lines of light from his fingers. Deidara grunted before cursing to himself as he realized that he might not have a chance to win in this figh**t.**

_"SHIT! What the hell are these things!?" _Deidara thought scared of what could happen to him.

Sasori commanded the strings to come back to him. Deidara was rushed forward, and was then face to face with Sasori.

"Give up, you can't win against me..." Sasori said, laid-back.

Deidara was then thrown into the air, with the strings having now been detatched. Deidara was falling really fast.

Deidara noticed a puppet being controlled towards his position. The puppet flew past. just missing Deidara's face.

_'That was close! I have to be careful!" _Deidara thought.

Deidara's lay bird flew towards him; Deidara safely landed on it's back.

"Nmm" Sasori muttered. He guided the puppet back to himself.

Deidara then threw some clay at Sasori, which was dodged quickly.

Deidara smirked.

The direction Sasori was heading was full of clay mines, which were planted while Sasori had been distracted by him. **S**asori silently chuckled to himself, before abruptly stopping. He jerkily faced Deidara, before he smiled at him, and then with a flick on his wrist, Deidara fell from his bird, and landed face first on the ground. Deidara groaned.

"It's no use," Sasori said coldly, before walking over to Deidara and looking down at the blond. Deidara's hair was thrown on the floor around him, and Deidara's arms were spread wide beside him. Sasori calmly grabbed the collar of Deidara's shirt, and picked him up.

He leaned in closely to Deidara's face, before he smiled that wicked smile of his.

"You...can't...win," Sasori whispered. Deidara's eyes shot wide open, and he looked at Sasori through his one visible eye. He stared, and studied Sasori's facial expression, then he relaxed. Surely, his opponent was stronger than he was. He should just give up now. Sasori dropped Deidara onto the ground before walking towards the door of the arena.

"Told you, brat." Sasori said smirkin**g.**

Deidara's anger rose.

_"NEVER! I WILL NEVER BE MADE FUN OF!!!!!" _Deidara thought angrily.

Deidara then ran over to Sasori and tackled him. Sasori landed roughly on the ground.

**"Y**ou brat, what the hell do you think you're doin**g?"** Sasori asked.

"I'm not going to lose to guy like you!" Deidara said.

Deidara then jumped up and got back on to his bird.

Sasori got up and wiped the dirt off of his body.

**"F**ine, I won't go easy on yo**u,**" Sasori said.

_"I wouldn't want you to go easy on me..." _Deidara thought.

Sasori then realised there was something wrong, he felt something on his back.

He grabbed at it and realised it was one of Deidara's clay bombs.

"SHIT!" Sasori said.

He pulled the clay off and threw it back at Deidara; it attatched to his clay bird.

Deidara had only just realised as it detonated.

Sasori chuckled.

"That's what you get for making me angry." Sasori mumbled turning away.

Deidara landed hard on the ground with a giant thud. He tried to get back up, but failed and lay there.

The Headmaster poofed back.

"The fight is over! Sasori wins!" the Headmaster said.

---

**Y**ahiko walked out towards the middle of arena, when Sasori was walking back to the door. They brushed shoulders, and then Sasori glared angrily at Yahiko. Yahiko swallowed hard, but kept walking. The headmaster frowned slightly. Who was to fight Yahiko?

"For the final duel, Kaiso Yahiko versus anyone willing to take him on~!" A loud, flamboyant voice went on the intercom. A giggle accompanied the sentence. The vampires in the crowd looked at each other, waiting for one of them to volunter.

Suddenly, the wind started to spin, and pick up speed. A small tornado formed in the middle of the arena. Silently, someone stepped out of the funnel.

"Nakigoe Nagato versus Kaiso Yahiko," the red head that stepped from the tornado spoke. Yahiko's eyes widened. The person in front of him was clad in red and black, his clothes were ripped and tattered. His hair was blood red, and his eyes were covered by a piece of fabric.

"All right, begin," Nagato spoke to Yahiko. Yahiko shakily reached for a pouch on his pocket. He pulled out a small dagger. Nagato's face didn't change, he just waited for Yahiko to have a full grasp on his weapo**n.**

Yahiko clutched the small dagger he had. Nagato stared hard at Yahiko, focusing as if he was trying to figure out what was gonna do first.

Yahiko ran forward, towards Nagato, who was not moving.

Nagato hit the dagger out of Yahiko's hand before it touched him.

"Your attempts to defeat me are futile..." Nagato said emotion-less.

Yahiko growled and ran for the dagger. He picked it up and jumped above Nagato.

_"Your attacks are very simple.....why do you even try?"_ Nagato thought.

Yahiko then dissapeared.

_"What?" _Nagato thought.

Yahiko then appeared in front of Nagato and mangaed to get a huge gash on his face.

"Ahh, what the hell?" Nagato said.

Yahiko had dissapeared again. Nagato then moved to the other side of the arena.

Then realised Yahiko was behind him. Nagato moved swiftly and turned around and punched Yahiko into the side wall.

Yahiko got up and rubbed his back.

"Dammit..." Yahiko muttered.

**N**agato raised his hands to his face, and removed the piece of fabric that had been torn in half. He silently pulled them off, and then dropped them onto the ground. Yahiko slowly and jerkily turned to face Nagato. The red head's eyes were purple, with rings in them. Yahiko almost screamed and jumped away. He clung to the wall, and before he knew it, Nagato was at his side.

"It's over," Nagato murmured into his ear. Yahiko looked at Nagato as his opponent raised his hand. Yahiko flinched, preparing for an impact. But, instead, all he felt was a cold wind with water splashing him. Yahiko opened his eyes, and saw that Nagato was no longer there, and the only thing that was in his place was a puddle of wate**r.**

Yahiko stared at the puddle.

_"He has the power to control water and turn into it??" _Yahiko wondered.

---

**A** silence reigned in the room. Deidara stood at the head of a bed, and Yahiko on the side of it.

"I can't believe he actually went that far, hn,...Stupid imbecile!" Deidara yelled, kicking the wall. Yahiko looked at Deidara silently, and then back at Hidan. _"Deidara..., since when were you concerned with Hidan?" _Deidara glared down at Hidan, before dropping to the floor.

"Deidara?!" Yahiko yelled, jumping up to look at his friend, sprawled on the floor.

"The view's great down here, hn," Deidara said, looking at the ceiling. Yahiko raised his eyebrows before shrugging it of**f.**

"You can be stupid sometimes Deidara." Yahiko said laughing.

"Really?" Deidara asked.

Yahiko just nodded.

"Sooo, you didn't win your fight did you?" Deidara asked.

Yahiko didn't answer; he started walking out of the room.

---

Yahiko walked slowly down the corridor, leading to his room.

Yahiko had a lot on mind and didn't notice when he walked past his door.

"Dammit, I can't beleive it was a draw..." Yahiko thought with clenched fists.

As he was walking, he didn't notice a dark shadow walking towards him. The shadow brushed past Yahiko's sholder, almost knocking him to the ground.

"OI! What the hell!?" Yahiko yelled.

The shadow turned around to reveal his face; it was Nagato. Yahiko stepped back and sweat dropped.

"Ahh, sorry, I should have been watching where i was walking..." He said scratching the back of his head nervously.

Nagato just stood there and stared at him.

"It's ok." Nagato said quietly.

He then turned around and started walking away slowly.

".....Isn't your room all the way back there?" Nagato asked; pointing all the way back to where Yahiko had walked from.

Yahiko looked around.

_"Shit, I walked too far_..." Yahiko said, mentally punching himself.

"Hah, you can't stop thinking about our fight can't you? Nagato asked; now facing Yahiko once again.

Yahiko looked down, and then silently looked up to face the other teenager in front of him. He opened his mouth to talk, but then shut it again.

"What were you going to ask?" Nagato asked, impassively. Yahiko swallowed, and then opened his mouth again.

"H-how can you do all those...things?" Yahiko asked quietly. Nagato stepped closer to Yahiko, and then grabbed the other boy's shoulder. He tugged Yahiko closer to him, and whispered in Yahiko's ear.

"Some of us...are even more than special," and with that Nagato disappeared in flames, leaving only a pile of dust on the floor.

Yahiko just stood there staring at the pile of dust.

_"How powerful are their powers!?" _Yahiko wondered.

He quickly made his way back to his room.

When he got there, he noticed Deidara was in there.

"What the hll are you doing in here?" He asked.

Deidara smiled.

"We're sharing the room, oh and Hidan's gonna be in here to." Deidara said.

"Awww dammit. Why do we have to share?" Yahiko asked; still not getting it.

Deidara sighed.

"They are vampires, we are human's. The Headmaster can't trust them to be near us while we sleep." Deidara said, hoping he got it this time.

"Oh, I never thought about that......" Yahiko said, as he walked over to his bed and lay on it.

"Don't worry, they shouldn't come in here, hn. Heh, I'd like to see them even try! I'd kick their asses so bad their kids will feel it in the future!" deidara yelled, as he punched the air.

Yahiko looked over and started laughing.

Deidara followed his friend and started laughing to.

"Hah....Your -heh- an idiot... whew.." Yahiko said still laughing.

Deidara scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I know.." He said.

---

"You're brooding again," Sasori said to a black haired boy. The black haired teenager appeared to be staring at the wall.

"...Do you think they can actually live until the end?" The black haired boy said. His eyes held no emotions, and neither did his voice. He sat on the edge of a bed, while Sasori sat on a desk.

"Who? The humans?" Sasori asked, before chuckling slightly. "I have a good feeling about the one that Nagato fought. I'm not sure about the albino one, or the blond one. What do you think, Itachi?"

Itachi slowly stood up from the bed, and then made his way towards the window.

"I can't be sure, but there's something about them that's different yet..........similar..." Itachi said in his usual monotone voice.

"Hmm." Sasori said, thinking.

Kakuzu came into the room and slammed the door.

"Heh...someones pissed that he got beaten by a human." Sasori said mockingly.

"Shut up, freaking red-haired douche-bag." Kakuzu said back.

"No, you shut up." Sasori said looking away. "I won MY fight."

Kakuzu looked like he was gonna tear Sasori apart. But he just got up and left.

"Why do you have to be such an ass Sasori?" Itachi said still looking out the window. "What does the moon look like tonight?"

Sasori got up from the desk and walked over to the window Itachi was at.

"It's a full moon tonight; it's beautiful. A good night for a meal." Sasori said just as their meals had been delivered.

"Ahh, dinner's here..." Itachi said; obviously smelling the fresh blood.

---

Nagato slowly descended from the stair case, and gracefully walked through the hallway. Upon coming to the cafeteria, he opened the door slightly, and peered through the crack. He stared at the other vampires that chose to come to the cafeteria, and then slipped through the door almost silently. He walked up to the headmaster sitting at the front of the room. The red head bowed, and then looked back up at the the headmaster.

"It's a full moon tonight," Nagato murmured softly. The head master nodded, and then clicked a knife to a glass.

Everyone stopped eating and looked up to where the Headmaster was sitting.

"As you can see, it's a full moon tonight. The Were-Wolves will be roaming around; near our campus. I now annouce a hunt! From 11:00pm tonight, we will hunt down these inferior creatures and drain their blood!" Yelled the Headmaster; triumphantly.

Some people cheered, while other planned their tactics for hunting these creatures.

"Now, you are all aware how dangerous these creatures are. If you get into too much trouble, back down and come straight back to campus." the Headmaster continued, "We don't want any casualties tonight, or this year."

Everyone finished their meals and left quickly, wanting to go and get prepared for an exciting hunt.

---

Nagato went outside, and stood on the giant brick barrier separating the forest from the school. He could smell the Were-Wolves blood, and hear their ear-shattering howls.

"This is gonna be fun..." Nagato said; enjoying the scent of the blood on the air.

Nagato slowly paced down the barrier, and then burst into flames. He reappeared on the ground standing next to a blue haired girl. The girl glanced at him, and he nodded. The girl ran into the forest, and Nagato followed slowly.

---

"What do you think they're doing out there, hn?" Deidara asked, looking through the window. The air was filled with horrifying shrieks.

"How would I know!? I wasn't gonna go to the cafeteria to find out!" Yahiko said.

Deidara looked over to Hidan, who had healed quickly and was already stabbing himself again.

"Hidan, you're gonna end up going back you know, hn" Deidara told him; mentally punching Hidan in the face for his stupidity.

"Who cares, I will just fucking heal again, I'm like a fucking immortal!" Hidan yelled.

Deidara put his face into his palm.

"Those freaks are probably hunting some animals for their fucking meal, or for enjoyment. Those fucking weirdos!" Hidan commented.

Deidara looked back out the window.

_"Hmmm, something weird about tonight though, hn. I just feel something different; something exciting is happening, hn...."_ Deidara thought.

"What ever they are doing I hope that Sasori gets his ass kicked, hn!" Deidara yelled; clenching his fist.

"Heh, I hope Kakuzu gets his ass handed to himself as well." Hidan said, laughing.

Yahiko just sat there.

"Well, maybe they won't get killed. Those guys are pretty tough..." Yahiko said; staring off into space.

Deidara and Hidan turned around and gave him a "What the fuck, why are you on their side!?" look.

"What!? They are pretty strong." Yahiko said back; turning away from them with folded arms.

"Well, of course they are tougher than us! They're fucking vampire's!!" said Hidan.

Suddenly, their door burst open. Three figures stood at their doorway.

"You guys don't want to join the fight?" Sasori asked. Deidara clenched his teeth, and his fists.

"They're probably just being pussies," Kakuzu said to Sasori. Hidan glared at him, and then threw the closet thing to him at Kakuzu. Kakuzu smirked, and then hit it, as if it were nothing.

"Sasori, Kakuzu, come on," Itachi said quietly, before walking away. He stopped abruptly and then motioned to the others to follow.

They all followed.

"Tch, why would we want to join the fucking fight anyway, it's for vampire asshole's only!" Hidan yeleld after them.

In a split second Hidan was up in the air, being held tightly by a hand; Kakuzu's hand.

"We aren't the asshole's, you are. You guys are stupid enough to come to vampire school!" Kakuzu yelled at them.

"KAKUZU DROP HIM! We would want to conserve our energy for the hunt." Itachi said; holding Kakuzu's arm.

Kakuzu dropped Hidan.

"Nghh, I could kill you if I had the chance." Kakuzu said.

"Come one then! Hit me one right here!" Hidan said; pointing to his mouth.

"Hidan, don't you idiot!" Deidara whispered. Hidan glanced over to Deidara, and then back at Kakuzu. He growled.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu glared at Hidan before jerking around and walking out of the room.

---

"Why do you always have to get into a fight Kakuzu?" Sasori asked.

Kakuzu didn't say anything.

"Hmm, well we better hurry up, I want to sink my teeth into the Were-Wolves pack leader." said Itachi.

"Yeah same. What was his name again??" Sasori asked.

"It was Kiba." Kakuzu said; a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes, that's right. Do you think he will be hard to take down? I have heard rumors he's a huge beast..." Sasori said, focused on the scent that was being carried through the school.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning flashed, and Nagato stood in it's place. Sasori and Kakuzu jerked around to look at the other red head. Itachi continued to stare into space.

"Nagato," Kakuzu said, "What's it like outside?"

Nagato glanced up at the tan boy who asked the question, before smiling, revealing two very sharp fangs. Kakuzu and Sasori jerked back.

"It's glorious! All the Were-Wolves we can devoure!" Nagato said; in a crazed, blood-lust way.

Sasori and Kakuzu stepped back a bit, but Itachi stayed where he was standing.

"What about the pack leader, Kiba?" Itachi asked.

Nagato stared at him, then smiled a wicked smile.

"Heh, he's a wuss. He's run away and can't be found. But the more "powerful" vampires, so they reckon, are tracking him. You better get out there soon if you wish to have him for yourselves..." Nagato said as he teleported somewhere in a puff of black smoke.

"He's creepy when he's filled with the smell of blood.." Sasori said as sweat was dripping off his face.

"Heh........well anyones scary when they are like that." Itachi said chuckling.

They then set out after the Pack Leader, Kiba.

---

Yahiko closed his eyes, and tried to get some sleep. The only thing that was filling the air was the smell of blood and ear drum shattering screams. Hidan stared up at the ceiling before growling and throwing the blanket on his face. Deidara stared out the window, and smiled slightly. Yahiko opened his eyes again, as a loud bang sounded through the building. All three of them jumped up, and looked at each other.

Suddenly, their window was splattered with blood, and something huge was thrown against their window. A huge shriek was sounded. All three of them stared at the window, and then at each other. Then, someone opened the door slightly.

"You three might want to go to another room," a blue haired girl stood before them. Yahiko jerked around to look at her.

_"Who is she, I haven't seen her before." _Yahiko thought.

"I'm Konan. Aside from that, you really might want to go to another room, please listen." said Konan.

"Why the fuck do we have to go another room!?" Hidan yelled out.

"Jeez Hidan, she's just trying to help!" Deidara yelled back at Hidan.

Hidan and Deidara growled at each other.

"What's going on Konan?" Yahiko asked, ignoring Deidara and Hidan's fight.

"The Pack Leader of the Were-Wolves, also known as Kiba, has entered our school after being chased by Kakuzu, Sasori and Itachi. So you might want to locate to another part of the school." Konan explained.

"Those bastards, are they trying to get us hurt!?" Hidan and Deidara yelled in unison.

"Look, just follo------" Konan said; before being cut off by Kiba smashing though he wall and shoving herself, Deidara, Hidan and Yahiko to opposite sides of the room.

Sasori, Itachi and Kakuzu jumped through the opening in the wall and chased after it.

"What the fuck!!?" Hidan yelled as he was pulling things out off his body, as chunks of wood became embedded in his body.

Deidara got up and inspected himself; as did the others. Hidan seemed to be the only one hurt.

"Well, that was fun...' Yahiko said sarcastically.

Hidan and Deidara smield at each other.

"Come on, let's go after it!" they both said.

Yahiko just stared at them. he sighed.

"Ok then. Let's go." Yahiko said.

Deidara and Hidan stared at him.

"FUCK YES!!" Hidan yelled.

The three ran after Kiba.

Konan ended up sweat dropping and went to go back outside.

---

Nagato sat on top of the school's roof, and as he looked down, he saw the leader of the werewolves getting chased by six people. He smirked sadistically when he heard Kiba scream ear piercingly as one of them sliced open his back.

Suddenly, he disappeared into the wind, and appearead again in front of Kiba. Nagato grabbed Kiba's throat, and threw him roughly. Kiba whimpered loudly as Nagato walked over to him, and picked him up.

Everyone around stopped what they were doing and stared at the fight going on. Nagato opened his mouth wide, and then bit down hard on Kiba's throat. Kiba screamed loudly as Nagato sucked his blood.

All six of them stared at the scene before them; the vampires were used to this. Deidara, Yahiko and Hidan looked on, feelling sick.

Nagato had drained all of Kiba's blood and stared at the humans before him.

The three vampire's dissapeared, not wanting to get involved.

Nagato aproached them, in a blood filled rage.

"Heh, your blood smells sooo delicious.........MAY I HAVE A TASTE!!?" Nagato said as he lunged forward, toward Deidara, Yahiko and Hidan.

They tried to run but they couldn't move; they had been struck by fear.

Just before Nagato reached them, Kakuzu, Sasori and Itachi appeared before him. Kakuzu and Itachi held Nagato's arms while Sasori used his strings, used on his puppets, to control him and hold him on the ground.

Nagato was ying face forst on the ground.

"NGGGHHHHH.....LET ME GO!!!" He yelled; thrashing agains't the Sasori's strings.

The Headmaster then appeared.

"Nagato! Stop your foolishness!" he said; grabbing Nagato and walking him back to the school.

Deidara turned back around to face their saviours.

"Uhhh, thanks...for....uh...you know...." he tried to say.

"Uhh, no i don't think I quite know what you mean. What are you trying to say?" Sasori said, trying to get Deidara to say "Thank you"

"........Thank you for saving us...." Deidara said, with a blush.

_"ARRGGHH! I can't believe I said thank you to HIM!"_ Deidara thought.

---

The hunt was over now. The leader of the werewolves was killed, and the other werewolves left as soon as they heard the news. Yahiko, Deidara, and Hidan were in their room sitting on their beds, studying their werewolf enemies.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Yahiko got up silently, and answered the door. Standing in the door way was Nagato. Yahiko's eyes widened and he jumped back. Nagato looked down quietly, and then at Yahiko again. He grabbed Yahiko's arm, and drug him out of the room.

"Hey! Yah-!" Deidara started before the door was slammed in his face. Hidan cursed loudly.

"W-what are you doing?!" Yahiko yelled, attempting to kick Nagato. Nagato let go of Yahiko, and looked at him. Suddenly, he reached for his forehead, and pressed the middle of his eyes. Everything went black, and he crumpled to the floor.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Nmmm.......what....the...he--." Yahiko said as he was waking up.

He was tied to a chair.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE AM I!!!?" He yelled; scared this time.

He heard footsteps coming towards the door in front of him.

The door opened and Nagato was standing in it's place.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!? WHY AM I HERE!?" He yelled pulling on the ropes.

Nagato walked over, his face hidden behind his hair. When Nagato was standing right in front of Yahiko, he smirked. The red head reached out slowly, and touched Yahiko's cheek softly. Yahiko's eyes widen, and he screamed.

"Un-untie me!" He yelled loudly. Nagato closed his eyes, and then opened them again. His eyes were a glowing purple.

"...I don't see that happening anytime soon," Nagato murmured before he kissed him lightly on the lips.

Yahiko was suprised at what happened. He was speechless. Yahiko tried to pull away, but he was stopped when Nagato placed a hand frimly on the back of his head. The red head licked Yahiko's lip, Yahiko whimpered and tried to pull away again. Nagato grabbed Yahiko's chin with his other hand, and forced his mouth open. Nagato kissed Yahiko's mouth roughly.

Yahiko didn't know why this was happening.

Nagato then untied him from the chair, leaving his hands tied.

Yahiko's heart was racing, he didn't know what from though. He didn't understand anything that was happening.

Nagato started unbuttoning Yahiko's shirt.

_"NO, this can't be happening! Why!?"_ Nagato thought; closing his eyes.

Nagato chuckled.

He continued unbuttoning his shirt.

Nagato then roughly kissed Yahiko on the lips again. Nagato bit down on Yahiko's lip, drawing blood, which licked he up. Yahiko whimpered loudly, trying to kick Nagato. Nagato pulled away for a minute, lips red from Yahiko's blood. Slowly, Nagato slid Yahiko's shirt down to his wrists until the ties stopped it from moving.

"N-no! Stop it!" Yahiko screamed loudly, before being shushed by Nagato's tongue in his mouth. Yahiko whimpered loudly again, before biting down on Nagato's tongue. He felt Nagato smirk into the kiss, until Nagato pulled away.

"If you don't like it, stop making it so pleasurable for me," Nagato smirked evilly.

Yahiko stared at Nagato; Completely speechless.

Nagato then started kissing softly on Yahiko's collar-bone. Yahiko tried not to make a sound, but he actually liked it.

_"Dammit, why do I like it!? I hate it !!" _Yahiko thought; or actually tried to think.

Nagato stopped and looked up.

"Stop trying to tell yourself you hate it......I know you like it.." Nagato whispered into his ear.

Nagato then started softly kissing his was down from Yahiko's collar-bone to his stomach.

Yahiko started to twitch; he's ticklish.

Nagato smirked at this; as he continued.

Nagato kissed Yahiko's navel softly, and then he rose back up again and looked Yahiko in the eye. He roughly kissed Yahiko on the lips, enjoying the sound of Yahiko's whimpers. Slowly, he fondled Yahiko's crotch through the fabric of his pants. Yahiko tried not to make a sound this time, but the feeling was too much for him.

"oohhhhh mmmyy gooooodddd..' He said quietly, trying not to let Nagato hear him.

Unfortunately, Nagato heard it clear as a bell.

"Well, you admitted you like it...." Nagato said with a smirk. Nagato softly grabbed Yahiko's chin with his other hand.

"Even though you have such a cute face, you're really dirty, aren't you?" Nagato asked, before capturing Yahiko's lips in a rough kiss. Nagato bit Yahiko's bottom lip softly, and lapped up the blood that leaked out. Yahiko whimpered loudly. Nagato pulled away, and then licked up Yahiko's neck.

"Nn-Nn," Yahiko tried not to moan loudly.

Nagato smirked again.

He started to undo Yahiko's pants.

Yahiko looked down at Nagato.

_"Oh....god......." _Nagato said.

He layed his head back down.

Nagato came back up and kissed him roughly, while taking Yahiko's pants off.

Yahiko's heart rate was rising faster than it had been before.

"St-stop!" Yahiko screamed out loudly, attempting to kick Nagato. Nagato grabbed Yahiko's feet together, and then held them like that. Then, he undid his own belt, and tied it around Yahiko's feet. Yahiko gasped loudly, and then whimpered.

"If you really wanted me to stop...," Nagato said, leaning towards Yahiko's face, "You would have already stopped me." Nagato planted kisses down Yahiko's torso. He smirked as he stuck his hand underneath Yahiko's boxers.

"Uhhnnnnnnnn....noo.. donn'ttt" Yahiko tried to say.

Nagato just smirked.

"If you don't want me to do that...," Nagato whispered. He pulled at Yahiko's boxers, and slid them off. Nagato smirked when he saw how big it was. He looked up at Yahiko, and then smirked even more when he realized how hard Yahiko was.

"Heh, You're REALLY liking this...." said Nagato, laughing quietly.

Nagato slowly took Yahiko into his mouth. Yahiko muffled his groan by biting on the sides of his mouth and tongue. Nagato smirked, and then sucked hard. Yahiko almost cried out.

"St...st...op!" Yahiko yelled in between pants.

Nagato smirked and laughed.

Nagato kept at an even pace.

"STOP....please sto..oopp." Yahiko said once again.

"Why? I thought you like it?" Nagato asked, smugly.

"Nnnnn.......I......do...but..pl...ease...stoppp." Yahiko replied.

Nagato smirked, and then forcefully kissed Yahiko, and fondled with his crotch. Yahiko tried not to moan, but it was all too much. Nagato smirked, and then let go of Yahiko. He disappeared into a burst of flames.

---

Deidara had just noticed it had been two hours ago that Yahiko hadn't come back.

"Hey Hidan, there's no classes on today is there?" Deidara asked.

"Uuuh no, why would you think that fuck-head." Hidan relied.

_"Hmmm something must have happened....those vampire better not have gotten involved!!" _Deidara thought angrily as he ran out of the room.

Deidara decided to start his search in the class rooms. He didn't find anyone there.

Deidara kept running until he ran out of breath. He leaned on a wall and sat down, huffing.

"Where could he be, maybe I should check the library...?" Deidara asked himself.

"Who are you looking for?" someone asked.

Deidara looked to the left of himself.

"What's it to you, Sasori?" Deidara asked angrily.

"Well, if you don't want any help, i won't give you any help." Sasori said as he walked away.

Deidara clenched his fists.

"Fine....could I have some help?" Deidara asked, beaten.

Sasori smirked.

"Yes," He said.

Deidara got up and followed him.

They went everywhere. The library, the cafeteria, even the Headmaster's office; but there was no Yahiko.

"...God dammit...where.....could he...be?" Deidara asked himself, puffing.

"Hmmm, he wouldn't have gone out of the school grounds, the guards wouldn't allow that...." Sasori replied. "_Don't tell me Nagato brought him off the grounds..." _Sasori thought to himself before he grabbed Deidara's hand. He felt something wet brush against his skin. He looked at Deidara's hand, and then at Deidara's face.

"What is that?" He said, turning Deidara's hand so the palm was visible.

Deidara grinned sheepishly. "A mouth..."

An awkward silence reigned for a few moments.

"Why exactly do you have a mouth on your hand?" Sasori asked.

"Correction - mouth_s_ on my hand_s..._Andmaybeoneonmychest," Deidara said, speaking so fast Sasori almost didn't catch it. He lifted his eyebrows, and then shook his head.

"I guess there was a reason you were allowed here." Sasori said.

He then kept going; dragging Deidara with him.

They reached a part of the barrier where there were no visible gaurds.

"Ok, now all we have to do it get over this wall....how are we gonna do that??" Sasori wondered to himself.

While Sasori with looking for a way over, Deidara had made a clay bird.

"Ahem....we could fly over...?" Deidara said; lifting his eyebrows.

"Yeah I suppose we could. Is it big enough for two people though??" Sasori wondered.

Deidara flew up to Sasori and held his arm out.

"Just get on." Deidara said.

Sasori took Deidara hand, once again feeling the wet tongue touch his hand.

He flinched at the feeling.

They quickly flew over the wall and down into the forest.

Sasori was the first to jump off; he kept walking, not waiting for Deidara.

The clay bird poofed away as soon as Deidara jumped off of it.

"Do you know where you're going?" Deidara asked, looking around.

Sasori looked down, and then back up.

"Of course I know where I'm going. I'm not an idiot like you," He said. Deidara clenched his fist at the red head, and then stared off into the horizon. Sasori looked at Deidara, and saw his blond hair flowing in the wind, tangling it. Deidara's open button up shirt fluttered in the wind.

Sasori looked back at the sky.

"Huh? What is it?" Deidara asked, oblivious.

"Uuuh, nothing." Sasori said, almost getting an nosebleed.

Sasori kept walking; with Deidara following quietly.

It was almost night-time and they had gotten no-where; or so Deidara thought.

"Where are we going, I don't think Yahiko would be out this far...." Deidara wined.

"There's a small cabin out here, that some students built once; like along time ago." Sasori said.

"Really, hn? Wow, and it's still standing?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, it is. And Yahiko may be in it, I'm not fully sure though.." said Sasori.

They kept going and sure enough, a cabin was seen on the horizon.

"Is that it there?" Deidara asked.

"Well duh, it's like the only building out here." Sasori said.

"SHUT UP! I haven't been out here before so I wouldn't know, so just shut your fucking mouth." Deidara said turning around and folding his arms.

Sasori kept walking, wanting to leave before Deidara had a tantrum.

They finally reached the cabin.

"About bloody time.." Deidara said; like a three year old.

"Shut up, let's search for Yahiko..."Sasori said as he opened one of the rooms.

Deidara started searching as well, and went to a small closet.

He tried to open it, but it was stuck, so he tried to force it to open.

Mops, buckets and brooms fell on top of him.

"Dammit." Deidara said.

Sasori walked out of the room, and looked at Deidara.

He was covered in junk and had a layer of dust on him.

Sasori helped Deidara up.

"You should be more careful." Sasori warned.

"Tch. Shut up!" Deidara retorted.

Deidara brushed the dust of his clothes.

He then shook the dust out of his hair.

Sasori seemed to notice this. He stared at the blonde shaking his long, flowing, golden blonde hair.

_"Get a hold of yourself!" _Sasori thought shaking his head.

He slapped his face.

Deidara turned and looked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Deidara asked.

"Uh, nothing. Aren't you meant to be searching as well!? COME ON!" Sasori commanded.

Deidara frowned.

"Whatever..." He said turning around and walking to another door.

Sasori stared at the blonde's back for awhile, the shook his head again and went back to searching.

"Hey, there's a locked room here!" Deidara called out.

Sasori came over to where he was.

"Hmm, I doubt he's in there." Sasori said.

"What if teleportation was used or whatever you vampire's call it." Deidara said.

"Yes, it's teleportation, only a few can use it though. We might as well search the room just in case." Sasori explained.

Deidara started to kick and pull on the door handle. Sasori narrowed his eyes, and then walked up behind the blond. Deidara gasped when Sasori put his hand on his shoulder.

"It won't work. We need someone able to teleport. There's only two in this school; Nagato and the headmaster." said Sasori.

"You mean we're gonna have to go all the way back!?" Deidara asked. "I'm still exhausted from the trip to this place."

Sasori looked at him and sighed.

---

Yahiko didn't know what the hell was gonna happen, but he knew he had to get out of there.

He tried to put his clothes back on. As he was, a puff of smoke appeared, leaving Nagato standing there as it floated to the ceiling.

_"SHIT!" _Yahiko thought.

Yahiko started to yell, as he tried to loosen the ropes on his hands.

"Be quiet, I'm not gonna do anything to you again." Nagato said; in his normal voice.

Yahiko stopped.

Nagato then bent down to try and untie him, but Yahiko started to try and kick him.

"Stop it, I'm trying to untie you." Nagato told him; a little bit annoyed this time.

Nagato had finally untied him.

Yahiko jumped up in a hurry and tried to punch Nagato, but Nagato caught his kick and flung him onto the ground.

Nagato smirked as the flames engulfed him.

Yahik just sat there, dazed by the flames.

---

Deidara and Sasori had begun arguing about whether or not to go back to the school. Sasori's brown eyes with red tint were narrowed, and Deidara's eye brows were furrowed. The blond was fully against going back to the academy, and Sasori voted that they leave back.

"Yahiko's my friend, hn! I'm not just gonna leave him in there!"

"You don't even know if he's in there," Sasori rebutted.

Suddenly, the ground opened up. Deidara jumped back and grabbed onto Sasori's shirt.

"What the hell?!" Deidara yelled loudly, before hearing a chuckle.

"Well, well," said another red head that had emerged from the crack in the ground. Tiny rocks fell around him. Deidara glared fiercely at him. He let go of Sasori's shirt, and clenched his fist. He charged at Nagato. Nagato smirked as Sasori grabbed onto the back of Deidara's shirt.

"Don't, idiot!" Sasori scolded Deidara.

"LET ME GO!!! THIS IDIOT TRIED TO ATTACK HIDAN, YAHIKO AND I, HN!" Deidara yelled at Sasori.

"Will you just shut up and calm down." Sasori told Deidara.

Deidara growld at Nagato.

"Fine, hn..." Deidara said folding his arms and lookign away.

"Please forgive me about last night." Nagato said; still smirking.

"Yeah, I can really believe your apology is real when you're smirking, hn." Deidara said frowning.

"Hey, wait, you can teleport, hn!" Deidara just realised.

'No duh.." Nagato said; his smirk vanished. "Why do you need a teleporter?"

"We're trying to find Yahiko, he didn't come back after leaving the room, so we went to find him. He might be in this room, hn." Deidara said, pointing at the locked door.

Nagato frowned.

"You can teleport, do you think you can go in there and unlock the door, hn?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, sure." Nagato said once again smirking.

Nagato then turned into a puddle of water and dissapeared.

---

Yahiko sat in the corner, trying to devise a brilliant plan on how to get out of a locked room. He stood up and started pacing back and forth. The teenager picked up his pants and put them back on quickly.

"...Your friends are looking for you."

Yahiko jumped, and jerked his head around. He growled and clenched his teeth together. He pulled his hand into a fist, and then ran at the shadow in the corner. Nagato grabbed onto Yahiko's fist. Yahiko grunted, and then tried to punch Nagato with his other hand. Nagato swiftly grabbed Yahiko's other failed attack.

He spun them around, and pushed Yahiko into the wall.

"Let go!" Yahiko screamed loudly, flailing his legs.

Nagato smirked. He moved his face closer to Yahiko's.

Yahiko struggled against Nagato's hold, trying to escape before anything happened.

"Don't! LET------" Yahiko started to cry out before Nagato's lips crashed into his.

Yahiko struggled even harder.

_"No, stop! Please stop!" _Yahiko thought.

Nagato kissed even harder, before stopping to look at Yahiko.

Yahiko was almost crying.

"Don't tell our friends what happened." Nagato told Yahiko; smirking evilly.

Nagato walked over to the door and unlocked it. Yahiko wiped his eyees as the door was quickly opened by Deidara.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO FUCKING LONG!!?" Deidara yelled at Nagato.

Sasori glanced at Yahiko, then at Nagato.

Nagato telelported once again.

"Hah, this just shows he's scared to fight me!" Deidara yelled; striking a pose with his hand in the air.

"Be quiet you idiot." Sasori said.

Deidara turned around and gave him a menacing glare.

Sasori sighed.

"Come on, we better get back, we don't want to get into trouble." Sasori said, grabbing Deidara by the ear.

---

"Soooo....boooored," Hidan droned out. He banged his head against the wall, and then held his forehead.

"Idiot, don't do that if it hurts you," Kakuzu told Hidan, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Hidan glared back at Kakuzu, before standing up and sitting on his bed. He crossed his legs, and folded his arms on his chest. Hidan stuck out his tongue at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, and grabbed Hidan's tongue roughly.

"Hey!" Hidan yelled, except it was incoherent, "Leth go ov mah tongue!"

Kakuzu stared at Hidan.

"HELLO!!? I SAID LET GO OF MY FUCKING TONGUE!" Hidan yelled; flailing with anger.

Kakuzu let go of his tongue, still eyeing the jashinist.

"AHHHH your sooo boring!" Hidan said.

Hidan was struck with an idea.

"Hey, you wanna play poker?" Hidan asked.

"No, it involves losing money..." Kakuzu said.

"Hmmmm what about strip poker than?" Hidan said; joking about it.

"You wanna play strip poker?" Kakuzu looked at him, not believing what he heard.

Hidan nodded.

"Alright. But you're the one the one that suggested it..." Kakuzu warned Hidan.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Hidan was losing badly. He was down to losing his pants.

Hidan growled when he realised that the cards he had were bad.

"AHH SHIT!! I DEMAND REMATCH!!!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu.

"Nope." was Kakuzu's only answer.

Hidan played a card.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU THIS TIME!!!" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu played one of his cards.

Hidan stared down.

"AHHHH NO!!!! NO! NO!!!!!" Hidan yelled.

"Yes. Come take 'em off." Kakuzu said.

Hidan gave him an evil look, but did as he was told.

Hidan blushed a violent red as Kakuzu lifted his eyebrows at Hidan's choice of boxers - Pink with black Jashin symbols. Hidan huffed, and folded his arms on his chest like a little kid. Kakuzu smirked under his mask.

"Play your cards and stop staring at me, you fucking pervert!" Hidan yelled loudly.

Kakuzu played his cards, and then smirked fiercly under his mask. Hidan's eyes widened and then his face went a dark, violent red.

"No! No! I'm not taking my fucking boxers off!" Hidan screamed loudly, clinging onto his boxers.

"You lost; Take them off," Kakuzu muttered.

"Why, huh?! Want to see my naked or something?!" Hidan yelled, before flinging himself onto the bed.

Kakuzu got up and tied Hidan's arms up, with his strings.

"Oi! WHAT THE FUCK!!?" Hidan yelled struggling.

kakuzu leaned over the top of Hidan; taking his mask off.

He kissed Hidan's lips roughly.

Hidan to to escape the hold Kakuzu's strings had on his arms, but they wouldn't budge. He tried to kick Kakuzu but more strings came and tied up his legs.

Hidan tried to yell, but it was futile against the pressure of Kakuzu's lips. He started to squirm under the tan boy above him, but Kakuzu pressed his body against Hidan's. Hidan's eyes widened. Kakuzu slowly brought his hand down to the edge of Hidan's boxers. He slipped them off quickly.

Hidan tried to move away from kakuzu again, but as before Kakuzu put his full weight on Hidan's small body.

Kakuzu started kissing Hidan's jaw line. Hidan tried not to make any noise, but a small squeak emerged from his mouth.

Kakuzu smirked at this.

Kakuzu trailed small kisses all the way down Hidan's neck. Kakuzu nibbled Hidan's collar bone, receiving a small moan. Kakuzu bit down hard, causing blood to flow through the small wound. Kakuzu licked up the blood and sucked on the wound.

Hidan couldn't help but moan at this, he loved pain.

_"I can't believe he's doing this! Fucking pervert!" _Hidan thought.

Kakuzu started to plant small kisses down Hidan's stomach. Hidan squirmed, and bit the sides of his mouth, holding in a moan. Kakuzu smirked, and then kissed Hidan hard on the lips, while he fondled Hidan's lower regions. Hidan moaned quietly, before turning a dark red.

"L-let go, you stupid mother fucker!" Hidan yelled when Kakuzu pulled away. Kakuzu smirked.

Hidan had a scared look on his face, as Kakuzu started to take his pants off.

_"No! NO!! PLEASE DON'T!!!!" _Hidan wanted to cry out, but his mouth wouldn't move.

Kakuzu thrust into Hidan. Hidan screamed out, and closed his eyes. Tears started to well up in the corner of his eyes.

Kakuzu thrust again and again. Each time going faster.

Hidan screamed out again, crying this time.

After awhile, Hidan's scream's, turned into moans.

Kakuzu stopped and lay beside Hidan. They both fell asleep.

---

Hidan woke up some time later, and looked at the person lying next to him. His eyes widen.

"What the hell?! Wake up, you fucker!" Hidan screamed at Kakuzu, throwing a pillow at him. Kakuzu tiredly looked up at Hidan, as a pillow smacked his face. He growled.

"What?"

"What do you mean by 'What?'?! You jackass!" Hidan yelled, before grabbing the clock off of his bed side table. He threw it at Kakuzu. Kakuzu tiredly smacked it before it hit him. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes.

Hidan stopped throwing things at Kakuzu. He got up onto his knees, and then scurried of the bed quickly. He grabbed his abondoned shirt, and then panicklly threw his pants on.

"You better pray to Jashin-sama that you don't get killed tonight!" Hidan screamed loudly, before running out the door and slammed the door.

Kakuzu sat up in the bed, and stared at the door. "Where the hell does he think he's going? This is his room..."

---

Deidara followed Sasori back to the grounds. Yahiko was being carried by Sasori as he fell asleep half way into the walk back.

"Jeez, Yahiko is quite heavy." Sasori mumbled.

"Well hand him over to me then, hn." Deidara said.

Sasori carefully handed a sleeping Yahiko over to Deidara.

When they reached the wall they saw the sun rising.

"SHIT! We better get back before they realise." Sasori said; worried.

Sasori started to run, Deidara tried to follow, but Sasori was right yahiko was heavy.

When they reached the bottom of the wall, Deidara made another bird to carry them over.

"Sasori, do you see any guards-men, hn??" Deidara asked as he put Yahiko on it.

Sasori jumped on the bird and instructed for Deidara to hop on.

Deidara frowned.

_"Stop telling me what to do, hn" _Deidara thought.

Sasori glanced back at Deidara. His blond hair glistened in the rising sun's rays. A small blush came onto Sasori's face as Deidara noticed Sasori staring at him intently.

"What?" Deidara asked.

Sasori realised he was staring and shook his head.

"Uuuh, sorry, I was thinking." Sasori said turning around quickly.

_"He's acting weird...." _Deidara thought.

Deidara controlled the bird and made it quickly fly over the wall and land on the other side.

The bird dissapeared and Sasori grabbed Yahiko again; and started to run.

Deidara followed behind them.

---

Hidan ran through the hall way's. Thinking hard.

He stopped and stared at the ground.

_"Why? Why did he do that to me?..............Why did I like it?" _He asked himself.

He quickly shook his head and kept walking. Suddenly, he felt something push on his back. He jumped around.

"Hey! Watch it, fuckface!" He yelled at the person behind him. The black haired boy continued to stare dazedly at the ground. Hidan clenched his fist.

"Hello?!" Hidan waved his hand in front of the other boy's face. Hidan raised an eyebrow before going to walk away. Suddenly, someone's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Hey! Let go!" Hidan twisted his wrist around, and smacked the other boy's hand. The boy raised his head. His eyes were a bloody red.

Hidan stopped.

"What do you want?" Hidan asked.

"I'm so blood smells soo delicious..." Itachi said.

Itachi lunged at Hidan. Hidan dodged and ran.

Itachi caught up to him and dragged him to the ground.

Itachi suddenly stopped.

Kakuzu stood above Itachi, holding the scruff of his clothes.

"Go back to bed Itachi, they will bring the food soon." Kakuzu said menacingly.

Itachi shrunk back into the darkness and left.

Hidan looked up at Kakuzu.

"Thanks." Hidan said, with a small blush; why did he out of all the people here come and save him.

Kakuzu held out his hand. Hidan took it hesitantly.

"Look, I'm sorry for throwing things at you." Hidan said, scratching his head.

Kakuzu stared at him. He then sighed, looking at the ground.

"You had the right to throw things at me." Kakuzu said.

"YES I FUCKING DID!" Hidan yelled pointing at kakuzu.

_"Well Hidan's back to normal..." _Kakuzu said, looking at Hidan.

"WHAT!?" Hidan asked.

"You are definately not normal.." kakuzu said.

---

"Yahiko, what the hell happened to you?!" Deidara yelled, angrily. He had a hold of Yahiko's collar and was shaking his around widly.

"Stop it, you'll just hurt him more," Sasori sighed looking at him. Yahiko rubbed his neck when Deidara let go of his shirt. He looked annoyedly at Deidara. Deidara grinned widely at him all of a sudden.

"Did you know that whales make up to 400 kilograms of semen every day, and that's part of the reason the ocean is so salty?" Deidara said. Yahiko smiled back, and Sasori raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes.

Deidara sat down on the ground next to Yahiko. He grabbed Yahiko quickly, and then let go. Sasori stared at Deidara with narrowed eyes.

"Sasori-da-," Deidara started. Sasori raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Sasori-what?" Sasori smirked slightly. Deidara glared at him. He huffed, and turned away from him. His blond hair flipped over his shoulder, and the hair on the left of his face fluttered. Sasori swore he caught a glimpse of metal on Deidara's skin.

"What's that on your face?" Sasori asked, curious.

"Huh? You mean this, hn?" Deidara said lifting up the hair covering the left side of his face and pointing to a metal object.

Sasori nodded.

"It's a scouter." Deidara said, smiling like an innocent three year old.

Sasori turned away.

Deidara started talking to Yahiko, about some weird things.

"Anyway, what were you gonna say before?' Sasori asked, hoping to catch Deidara of guard.

"I said "Sasori-Danna" , hn." Deidara said, "SHIT!"

Sasori laughed, "Gotcha."

Deidara glared at Sasori, and then turned back to Yahiko.

"Did you know the elephants are the only animals with 4 knees?" Deidara asked Yahiko. Yahiko smiled. Sasori stared at Deidara once again. "_This kid is really offbeat, isn't he?" _Sasori thought to himself.

"So, brat, I'm your _danna_?" Sasori asked. Deidara turned around at him with wide eyes, and Yahiko attempted not to laugh. Deidara elbowed Yahiko in the stomach. Deidara glared at Sasori.

"Yeah, is he your danna?" Yahiko asked. Deidara turned around and glared at him. Deidara suddenly grabbed Yahiko's shoulders, and pinned him to the floor. Yahiko yelled loudly. "_Don't tell your friends about this." _Every moment of that experience flashed before his eyes. Yahiko drew back, and jerked his face into the ground.

"Yahiko? What's the matter?" Deidara asked, concerned. Yahiko grabbed at the carpet of the floor.

"No-nothing," he squeaked out. Sasori came up behind Deidara, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me," he whispered softly into Deidara's ear.

---

"Where are we going?" Deidara asked Sasori as he drug him through the hallways. Sasori remained silently. He furrowed his eyebrows. Sasori turned down the hallway, and climbed up the stairs. He turned a sharp left, and then a right.

They ended up at the doors to the library.

"Sasori?" Deidara asked confusedly.

"Open the door," Sasori grunted, looking down at his feet. Deidara eyed Sasori suspicious but opened the door. Sasori grabbed Deidara's wrist, and then ran through the doors.

The red head drug the blond to a giant bookshelf. The sign said "Ancient Vampyr History." Deidara looked at Sasori. Sasori was grabbing books off the shelf in a hurry. Sasori trudged off to a table. He motioned with his head for the blond to follow him. Deidara walked slowly after him.

"There's a myth...," Sasori started before flipping open a book, "That three dhampirs would come to this school someday."

Sasori closed the book with a loud bang and looked up at Deidara. "Dhampirs...are half human and half vampire." He was obviously reading Deidara's confused reaction.

"Soooooooooo, hn.......?" Deidara asked, still confused.

Sasori sighed.

"Your one parents might have been Dhampir and the other parent human, so you get only get a few vampiric powers. ." Sasori explained.

"Oh, I see, hn." Deidara said, finally understanding, "That's awesome, hn!"

Sasori stared at Deidara. The blond was jumping with what seemed to be happiness to be able to know where his strange powers came from.

His hair once again glistened in the sunlight that was coming through a small window. His face looked almost angelic.

"Deidara...," Sasori started. Deidara stopped bouncing around the room, and looked at him.

"What's the matter, danna, hn?" Deidara asked happily.

"...Why do you have that scope on your eye?" Sasori asked. Deidara's face fell, and his eyes took on a sad look. He leaned against the wall, and then slid down to the floor. Sasori raised his eyebrows. Deidara looked up sadly at Sasori.

"Deidara...?" Sasori asked softly.

"Sasori...What were your parents like?" Deidara asked. Sasori grunted, and then turned away from him. He didn't want to talk about his parents because he couldn't. He didn't know his parents. They died before he could remember them.

"I...They...died when I was young. I don't remember them," Sasori said solemnly, look out of the window. Deidara looked at Sasori.

"You're lucky, hn. I would have given anything for that...," Deidara said quietly.

Sasori looked at Deidara. "No, you don't!" Sasori snapped. "You don't know what it's like to not know your own parents!"

Deidara blinked, and smiled sadly at Sasori. "I might have known them...but I would have given anything if they hadn't taught me who they were like the way they did, hn...," Deidara said. He slowly brushed the blond hair out of his face, and slipped his nail under the metal part of the scope. He peeled the metal off of his skin slowly. Sasori stared at Deidara's face. The blond held up the fringe.

There was a long scar down the left side of his face.

Deidara could remember what happened clearly and it was painful to have to keep seeing that.

Deidara pulled his knees up against himself and cried.

Sasori stared at him.

_"That must have been horrible, to know your parents could hurt you that easily." _Sasori thought.

Sasori knelt down beside Deidara.

"I can see why you would have preferred my past..." Sasori told Deidara.

Deidara looked up at him.

Sasori quickly bent down and hugged the crying blond. Deidara looked at Sasori's face. For the first time, he actually focused on Sasori's facial features. He had big, maroon eyes, and a small nose. The red head had small lips. His hair had brown strands in it. Deidara reached out his hand, and featherly touched Sasori's lips.

Sasori stared at the blond. The blond rested a gloved hand on Sasori's cheek. Sasori's stare softened. The red head took note of the blond's features as well. Deidara had a bright blue eye, out lined by eyeliner. He had a heart shaped face, and soft lips that made him look more feminine. He looked at the scar on Deidara's face, and then brushed his hair behind his ear.

Deidara gasped softly.

"You know...I still hate you, hn," Deidara said, smiling softly. Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"You...just totally ruined that moment," Sasori muttered.

Deidara chuckled. "Were you gonna kiss me or something?" Deidara stuck his tongue out. Sasori blushed lightly.

"No, who would want to kiss you?" Sasori teased back.

"You, apparently," Deidara giggled. Sasori looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set. Deidara's hair glowed orange in the dulling sunlight. Silence reigned over the room.

"Sasori...are you gay or something, hn?" Deidara asked, giggling softly. Sasori's eyes narrowed even more.

"No. Do I seem gay to you?" Sasori's words came out sharply.

"Well, all you do is stare at me an--," Deidara's words were cut off short by a hard pressure on his lips. Deidara's eye widened.

Deidara realised Sasori was kissing him, and started to struggle.

_"What the hell, hn!?" _Deidara thought.

Sasori put his hands behind Deidara head as the blond tried to wriggle away.

Deidara realised that he couldn't get away, and calmed down a bit.

He then kissed Sasori back, just as rough. Which made Sasori suprised.

Sasori lent forward, making Deidara fall back onto the ground. Sasori kissed Deidara lightly on the lips, and then down the line of his jaw. Deidara moaned quietly. The red head licked Deidara's neck, and then nibbled on it softly. Deidara gasped, and then pushed his body against Sasori's.

Sasori pulled away and smirked at Deidara.

"You're a little eager," Sasori mocked Deidara slightly. Deidara glared, and then pushed Sasori's face into his with his right hand. Deidara used his left hand to unbutton Sasori's shirt. Suddenly, the blond flipped them over. Deidara straddled Sasori as he sat on him.

"Sasori-no-_danna_," Deidara said, leaning down to kiss Sasori's neck. Sasori gasped quietly, and then pulled Deidara's face into his. He roughly stole a kiss, and then slid his tongue into Deidara's mouth.

Deidara moaned as Sasori accidentally brushed past Deidara's lower regions with his knee. This made Sasori smirk again.

Sasori then rolled Deidara back onto his back.

"I'm not gonna be the uke." Sasori said nibbling Deidara ear.

"Awww, you ruined my fun, hn." Deidara said giggling.

Sasori then kissed Deidara roughly, as he was un-buttoning his shirt.

Sasori threw it beside them.

He then trailed small kisses from Deidara's mouth down to the edge of his pants.

Sasori pulled Deidara's pants off with his mouth, Deidara half giggled and moaned at this.

"Sex is an instant cure for mild depression. It releases endorphins into the bloodstream, producing a sense of euphoria and leaving you with a feeling of well-being," Deidara said almost silently. Sasori glanced up at Deidara with raised eyebrows. Deidara grinned widely.

"You're a freak, you know that?" Sasori said, before slipping his hands under Deidara's boxers. Deidara moaned loudly. Sasori looked up at him with amused eyes.

"Hard already?" Sasori teased Deidara. Deidara moaned as he nodded. Sasori smiled, before slipping off his boxers. Deidara blushed a dark red. Sasori smirked, and then took all of Deidara into his mouth.

Deidara moaned loudly, and then pushed Sasori's head. Deidara tangled his fingers into Sasori's hair. Deidara moaned very loud as Sasori sucked harder. Deidara pushed Sasori's head up and down.

Sasori came up and kissed Deidara again.

Deidara started to take Sasori's pants off, his boxers came off as well.

Deidara smiled a weird smile.

"Saasori--no--daanna, hn.." Deidara said as Sasori was kissing him.

Suddenly, the door to the library opened. The door creaked open revealing a orange haired teenager. He had a tear stained face.

"Ya-yahiko, hn?!" Deidara whispered. Sasori looked at the door with annoyed eyes. "_Damn...We didn't lock it, did we?"_ Sasori thought to himself.

"Deidara? Sasori? Hello?" Yahiko called out. Sasori got off of Deidara slowly. Deidara scurried to get dressed.

Deidara leaned back up. Standing right in front of them was Yahiko.

"..." Deidara opened his mouth to say something. Sasori stood in the corner, smirking to himself. Yahiko stared silently at Deidara and Sasori.

"T-this is what it looks like!" Deidara yelled. Sasori smirked.

"Then what is it, _Dei-chan?" _Sasori asked, leaning to whisper into Deidara's ear. Deidara jerked around at Sasori. He glared hard at him.

"You dickhead, hn," Deidara muttered. Suddenly, they were both distracted from each other by a lound bang. They turned towards where Yahiko had been standing, instead he was lying on the floor, nose bleeding.

"Uhhhhhh..., hn." was all Deidara could say.

He quickly got dressed.

Sasori found the rest of his clothes and got dressed as well.

"Hmm, we better get him back to the room...hn." Deidara said.

"Yeah..." Sasori relplied.

Deidara pick Yahiko up and they all left the library.

---

When they got Yahiko back, Hidan was in the room with Kakuzu playing snap.

"Hey, where the fuck have you guy's been?" Hidan asked.

"In the library, we were.....looking for books with myths about Dhampirs, hn.' Deidara explained; only telling half the truth.

Hidan gave him a "What the fuck is that" look.

"It's a half human half vampire. One of our parents must have been a Dhampir, while the other was a human, hn." Deidara explained, "So we only got a few powers from them, hn."

"Oh, that sorta explains our weird ass powers." Hidan said.

"They aren't "weird-ass" they are cool as, hn!" Deidara snapped back.

"Well, mine is, your's is the weird ass one!" Hidan said pointing at Deidara and laughing.

"......I'M SOOO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, HN!!!!" Deidara yelled at Hidan.

Deidara jumped at Hidan knocking him to the ground and started punching his face.

Kakuzu grabbed Deidara by the scruff.

Sasori frowned and walked over.

"PUT HIM DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!" Sasori yelled; for the first time ever.

Kakuzu stared at him.

"What is he your boyfriend or something?" Kakuzu retorted.

Sasori and Deidara both looked down and blushed.

Sasori looked up at Kakuzu, and then smirked.

"Why'd you stop Deidara from hurting Hidan? 'What is he, your boyfriend or something?'" Sasori asked Kakuzu. Kakuzu glared at Sasori, and then grabbed his collar.

"Hey, stop, hn!" Deidara yelled out. Sasori waved his hand at Deidara. Deidara glared at Kakuzu.

Suddenly, a bright flash of fire was in the middle of the room.

"Holy shit!" Yelled Hidan, scurring to his feet running to the other side of the room.

"...Unusual meeting you here," Nagato said. Hidan narrowed his eyes at him.

"This is our Jashindamned room! What do you mean 'unusual meeting you here?!' You fucking freak!" Hidan yelled. Nagato looked at Hidan, before lifting a finger. Hidan was thrown through the wall.

"Hidan!" Deidara and Yahiko yelled, rushing over to help him. Nagato grabbed Yahiko's arm forcefully. Deidara widened his eyes. Kakuzu and Sasori were ready to defend the humans.

"Nagato, let go of him," a mysterious voice fluttered through the air. Nagato didn't turn around, nor did he let go of Yahiko's arm.

"Why...should I, Madara?" Nagato asked. The other voice chuckled, then a long black haired boy flipped down from the cieling.

"Because I said so," Madara said arrogantly.

"Unh...," Hidan said, gaining conciousness again. He blinked twice, and then saw two figures standing in the middle of the room. He didn't know one of them.

"How many fucking times are we going to have our room burst into?" Hidan yelled.

"Can you shut up?" Madara told him, not turning his head away from Nagato.

Hidan growled.

"Go away Madara, this is none of your buisness." Nagato said.

Nagato flipped his hand up towards Madara and with the use of the air element Nagato pushed him into the opposite wall.

Madara got back up and charged Nagato but was surrounded by flames in an instant.

"YOU CAN'T ALWAYS WIN YOU KNOW!? NAGATO!" Madara Yelled before the flames fully engulfed him and he dissapeared.

"Now, where was I?" Nagato said, turning his head back to Yahiko.

And in a flash of Lightning Nagato and Yahiko dissapeared.

"Arrghh, WHAT THE FUCK?" Hidan yelled out.

Sasori was the only one who wasn't yelling out or running around wanting to go after some one who has fully dissapeared.

_"Hmm, maybe it was Nagato who locked Yahiko in the room in the cabin..........arrgghh that asshole." _Sasori thought angily.

---

Nagato grabbed Yahiko's face, and kissed him hard on the lips. Yahiko tried to struggle, but he couldn't. Nagato had him pinned against the wall of the cabin again. Yahiko stopped struggling.

Nagato looked at Yahiko.

"You aren't struggling anymore, why is that?" Nagato asked.

"Uuuh...um......" Yahiko said looking down.

Nagato smirked, and then pressed his body against Yahiko's. Yahiko let out a small moan.

This made Nagato smirk even more.

Nagato roughly kissed Yahiko again. He moved down to Yahiko's collar-bone and nibbled it, making Yahiko moan again.

Nagato removed Yahiko's shirt, and felt every inch of his body.

He lifted his head up and kissed Yahiko.

Nagato smirked as he felt Yahiko loosen his muscles and relax into their kiss.

"You aren't going to struggle anymore?" Nagato asked. Yahiko looked into Nagato's eyes. He wanted to yell out, he wanted to leave, but he knew that all of his attempts would be futile. So, he just shook his head meekly. Nagato smirked.

The red head let go of Yahiko, and Yahiko slid down to the floor. The orange haired teenager lay on his side, panting heavily. Yahiko looked up at Nagato with scared green eyes. Nagato looked down at him with cold purple eyes. Suddenly, everything went black. The only thing Yahiko could hear was Nagato's voice.

"...I suppose it's time I tell you...," Nagato's voice echoed in Yahiko's mind. "I know you must think that I'm a horrible person; Forcing you to do things that you don't want to do, but in all honesty, all humans do things they don't want to do. Whenever humans do something that favors the ideals of other people, they are believing something they don't want to believe, since it's not theirs. My opinion on the war between vampires and humans - Pathetic. There isn't much to live for, is there, when your destiny has been planned out before you were even born, like ours. That's all you need to know now..."

---

Deidara punched the wall.

"Damn it, hn!" Deidara cursed. Sasori looked up at him.

Sasori was sittin on a chair, leaning on it. Kakuzu sat on the bed, feet crossed. Hidan sat on the ground, with a spike through his stomach.

"What's the matter, Deidara?" Sasori asked.

Deidara looked at Sasori with wide eyes, he clenched his teeth.

"It's all your guys' damn fault, hn! If you hadn't picked fights with us on the first day we wouldn't be in this situation!" Deidara yelled angrily. Sasori stared at him, before getting up. He walked across the room and looked out the window. The moonlight was the only light in the room.

"Uuh...If you're going to aruge, can you two fuckers do it somewhere else?" Hidan asked from the floor. Deidara glared at Hidan, before kicking him in the head.

"FINE! WE WILL!HN!" Deidara yelled, taking Sasori's hand and dragging him out of the room.

They ended up going to a spare room, that no one used as therewasnt many students there.

Deidara kicked an empty cupboard.

"GOD DAMMIT!!! HN!" Deidara yelled. He went over to a wall an slid down it, so that he was sitting on the ground.

Sasori followed him and sat beside him.

"Hey, uhh, I'm sorry for all three of us, we caused the fight by back chatting,hn...."Deidara said, tired , scratching the back of his head.

"It's ok. We wouldn't have gotten to know each other if we didn't though." Sasori pointer out, "So, we should be thanking you guys.."

Deidara turned and smiled at Sasori.

Sasori stared back.

"You know, your smile is weird." Sasori said.

"SHUT UP!HN!" Deidara said back, turning away.

Sasori chuckled.

'God dammit I'm tired, hn." Deidara said yawning.

"Yeah..." was all Sasori said.

Deidara lent over and lyed his head on Sasori's shoulder.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind, hn..." Deidara asked.

Sasori shook his head.

Deidara then closed his eyes and they both fell asleep.

---

Sasori opened his eyes slowly, and blinked. He looked around the room, but there was no sign of the blond in the room. He slowly stood up, and brushed the dust that settled on him off of his lap.

"Deidara?" He called out quietly. There was no answer.

Suddenly, he heard muffled words coming from the dark corner of the room. Sasori walked over slowly, peering into the dark nighttime. He felt around with his hands, and felt something soft.

"Shtoph thouthing meh," the thing was he was touching said. He smirked quietly, as he realized the thing that was gagged was Deidara.

Sasori grabbed the gag from Deidara's mouth.

'What the hell Deidara? Why are you gagged?" Sasori asked.

"How am I supposed to know, hn!!" Deidara yelled back. Sasori quickly clamped a hand of Deidara's lips. Deidara looked down at his hand, before licking it. Sasori quickly snatched his hand away, he shook his hand. Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"Why did you do that, brat?"

"Taedium vitae, hn," Deidara said grinning. Sasori stared at him. "Are you planning to untie me anytime soon, hn?" Sasori nodded, before grabbing Deidara's wrists. He pulled him so that he was standing up. Deidara smirked. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Deidara's hair started to morph into black, and shorten. Sasori let go of "Deidara's" wrists, and jumped back. Slowly, the person before him fully morphed. Sasori widened his eyes.

"Itachi?" Sasori asked. Itachi nodded slowly. Itachi's clouded eyes stared off into space. Sasori roughly grabbed Itachi by the collar. Itachi grunted quietly.

"Where is he?" He asked. Itachi slowly shook his head.

"You don't know?" Sasori asked quietly. The black haired teenager nodded slowly. Sasori weakly let go of his shirt. "Do you know who took him at least?" Itachi shook his head again.

"...Sasuke's missing, too...," Itachi said. Sasuke was Itachi's little brother. They had a very complicated relationship, where Itachi rarely spoke of Sasuke, and Sasuke rarely spoke of Itachi. The Uchiha brothers are orphans, they're family had been killed. No one knows who or how they did it.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing a tall, large man.

"Itachi, we need you, now." the person said, standing the light. His skin was tinted blue, and he had dark lines on his face.

"Kisame...leave. You're not allowed in this school," Itachi murmured quietly. Kisame walked over to Itachi silently, and grabbed his shoulder.

"We need to leave." he said. Suddenly, he looked at Sasori, and then back at Itachi.

"Fine.." Itachi said.

Itachi followed Kisame out of the room.

"Shit, where's Deidara....?" Sasori asked himself.

He ran out of the room and went to their room.

He opened to door to find Hidan laying on the ground, once again with a spike through his stomach and Deidara was laying on his bed reading a manga.

Sasori growled. Deidara turned his head to the noise, and ran over and gave Sasori a bear hug as if nothing had happened.

"Why did you leave without waking me!?" Sasori yelled into Deidara's ear.

"Hey, I tried to wake you up, but you're one heavy sleeper, so I left, hn." Deidara said, going over to read his manga.

Sasori walked over to Deidara.

"What are you reading?" Sasori asked sitting beside Deidara.

"........nothiiiinnnggggg, hn." Deidara said.

Sasori tried to grab the manga, while Deidara held it above his head.

Sasori finally got it when it flung and hit Hidan in the head.

"OI!!!? WHAT THE FUCK!?" Hidan yelled.

Everyone ignored Hidan, as Sasori picked up the manga.

Sasori looked at the cover.

"It's...........a yaoi novel..." Sasori said, reading the pages inside.

Deidara tried to get it off of him, but failed as Sasori held him back.

"Why are you reading.....Junjou?" Sasori asked, eyeing Deidara.

"CAUSE IT'S STORY LINE IS GREAT!! HN!!" Deidara yelled still trying to get his book back.

Sasori chuckled.

"No, that's not it. You like the picture's, don't you?" Sasori question Deidara.

Deidara just turned away. His face had become a bright red.

Sasori laughed.

Hidan sat up in silence. "You," he said pointing at Deidara, "Read _yaoi_?"

"Well...DUH! It's awesome, hn..." Deidara said, turning away from Hidan.

Hidan got up and left.

"I need to fucking clean myself up, I don't wanna get mauled by hungry vampire's." Hidan said as he closed the door.

"So Deidara.....you like yaoi." Sasori said.

"Yeah, didn't you hear what I said before, hn?" Deidara asked turning around to face Sasori.

Deidara stared at him, then realised what was gonna happen.

"NO! DON---!" Deidara yelled, before getting pushed onto the bed by Sasori.

Sasori's lips crashed onto Deidara's before he could say anything more. Deidara stopped his struggling, and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, pulling the red head closer.

Sasori bit down on Deidara's lip, recieving a moan from the blond.

Sasori removed Deidara's shirt and chucked it beside them, just in case they need to get dressed quickly.

Sasori nibbled Deidara's neck. then going up to Deidara's ear to whisper something.

"Is this yaoi enough for you?" Sasori whispered.

Deidara kissed Sasori roughly on the lips.

"Nope, hn." Deidara answered.

Sasori kissed Deidara back, as he started to take Deidara's pants off.

Once again, brushing past Deidara's lower region with his hand as he took Deidara's pants off.

Deidara let out a short moan.

"GOD! WILL YOU HURRY UP,HN!" Deidara demanded.

Sasori smirked.

"Getting a little eager, aren't you?" Sasori said chuckling.

Deidara smiled.

Sasori took Deidara into his mouth.

Suddenly, the door burst open. In it's place was a very shocked Hidan. Silence reigned the room as Sasori and Deidara stared intently at Hidan, and Hidan stared at the two.

"Oh, my Jashin!" Hidan laughed off. "You...two...are..._gay! _I can't...motherfucking...belive it!! Haha!"

Deidara and Sasori quickly grabbed their clothes and got dressed.

Deidara went and sulked in the corner.

Sasori looked at Hidan.

"Hmph....well, you must be as well as you won't leave Kakuzu's side!" Sasori said jokingly.

Hidan stared at him and remembered what had happened between him and Kakuzu that one time.

Hidan's face turned red in an instant.

Sasori stared and pointed.

'So....you...and...him...............OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!! AHAHAHA!!" Sasori said, bursting out laughing.

Hidan went and sulked in the opposite corner.

Sasori went over to sit with Deidara.

"Hey don't worry about it, we now have something about Hidan." Sasori said laughing still.

Deidara laughed.

"Hidan, Hn!?" Deidara yelled, turning to look at a sulking Hidan.

"What?" Hidan asked, not turning around.

Hidan had a wierd aura around him.

"Uuuh.....um, we won't tell anyone about you and Kakuzu, IF, you don't tell anyone what you saw, hn?" said Deidara.

Hidan turned around.

"FINE! BUT YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR FUCKING PROMISE!!!!" Hidan yelled in their faces.

Deidara snickered quietly to himself, before grabbing ahold of Sasori's hands. Hidan raised his eyebrows.

Deidara kissed Sasori, holding the back of his head.

Hidan stared at them both.

"Holy SHIT!" Hidan yelled.

Deidara and Sasori stopped what they were doing; Deidara walked over to Hidan.

"Hah, your just jealous becuase Kakuzu isn't here, hn!" Deidara told Hidan.

Sasori just stood there, watching and waiting for a fight to break out.

Hidan turned around, crossing his arms. He moved his head round to face Deidara.

"Heh, well, I'm afraid, I can't be jealous. Cause me and Kakuzu did WAY more than that!" Hidan said.

Deidara stared at Hidan; a smirk forming on his face.

"I bet you were the uke, hn." Deidara said smirking.

Hidan's face turned a dark red, before he threw a pillow at Deidara. Deidara smacked it away, with a sly grin on his face.

"You were, hn? Totally knew it...hn," Deidara laughed. Hidan furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're the fucking uke, too!" Hidan yelled back at Deidara.

"So? I sorta suit being an uke, hn. You would suit the Seme, but seeing as you're with that Kakuzu guy, of course you would be uke, hn." Deidara explained.

Hidan glared daggers at Deidara.

All of a sudden the door slammed open, with Kakuzu standing in it's place.

Hidan looked at him. Kakuzu glared back at Hidan, and grabbed hold of his shirt, dragging him out of the room.

"OH DEAR FUCKING GOD, DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!!! HELP MEEEEEE!" Hidan yelled as he was dragged away.

Deidara just laughed; falling onto the floor. Deidara finally stopped laughing, wiping a tear away from his eye.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Sasori standing over him.

"What, hn?" Deidara asked confused.

Sasori kneeled on the floor, looking directly into Deidara's eyes. Deidara eyed Sasori suspciously. Sasori grabbed Deidara's arms, making Deidara fall flat on his back.

"Sasori?!" Deidara yelped out, quite surprised by the red head's actions. Sasori closed his eyes, and then opened his maroon eyes slowly.

"Time to finish what you started," Sasori whispered quietly, before nuzzling his face in the crook of Deidara's neck. Sasori slowly opened his mouth and bit down on Deidara's collarbone. Deidara moaned.

Sasori sucked at the small wound, tasting Deidara's blood.

Sasori tore Deidara's shirt off, again; while kissing Deidara, roughly.

Sasori then reached down into Deidara's pants, recieving a loud moan from Deidara.

Wanting more, Sasori undid Deidara's pants and pulled them off. The red head slowly planted kisses trailing up Deidara's torso and neck. Deidara whimpered slightly, as Sasori pressed all of his body onto his. The blond quickly grabbed Sasori's hair, and pushed his lips forcefully onto his.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing a disheveled looking Yahiko. His tie was no longer tied, his shirt was half open, with buttons in the wrong holes, and hair sticking in every direction.

"OH COME ON, hn!!!!" Deidara and sasori yelled out.

Yahiko looked at them, pointing.

"Uuuhhh....?" Yahiko muttered; still pointing.

"What do you want? We are kinda busy." Sasori pointed out.

"Oh sorry." Yahiko said; scratching the back of his head.

Yahiko was about to leave when Deidara asked something.

"what happened to you, hn?" He asked.

Yahiko turned around and blushed.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhh....umm.......well.......uh...my and....Nagato.....yyeeaaahhhh." Yahiko said; his face a bright red.

Deidara smirked.

"You are the uke, hn." Deidara said.

Yahiko blushed even more.

"Uhh, yeah." He said leaving quickly.

Sasori narrowed his eyes, before getting up off of Deidara. Deidara grunted and pulled on Sasori's shirt in response. Sasori shrugged him off.

"I'm going to lunch," and with that he walked out of the room. Deidara stared at Sasori's back as he left.

"What's his problem,hn?" Deidara asked, before sitting up, and realizing his own personal problem. Deiara groaned, before leaving towards their dorm's bathroom.

---

Yahiko walked through the door, and bowed quickly at the figure who stood before him.

"You learn quickly, I see," Nagato said with a smirk. He walked up to Yahiko, and ruffled his hair. Yahiko looked up at him through the locks of hair falling in front of his face. "_I can't believe I'm doing this...," _Yahiko thought to himself. Nagato grabbed Yahiko's chin and slowly brought Yahiko's face so that he was looking into his eyes.

"Behave well, and you'll get an _even better reward_," Nagato said, before capturing Yahiko's lips in a rough kiss.

Nagato moved down to Yahiko's neck and bit down.

Yahiko let out a small moan, as Nagato licked up all the blood.

Nagato pushed Yahiko onto the only bed in the room and got on top of him.

Nagato kissed Yahiko again, while undoing their shirts.

Yahiko wrapped his hands around Nagato's head deeping their kiss; tangling his fingers in Nagato's hair.

Nagato pulled Yahiko's pants off.

Nagato gave Yahiko an evil smirk; while fondling Yahiko's lower region . Yahiko gave a sharp moan.

"D-Don't tease me," Yahiko whimpered out. Nagato grinned, before biting the edge of Yahiko's boxers, and took them off with his teeth. Yahiko groaned slightly as Nagato's skin softly brushed his dick. Nagato smirked, before he crawled on top of Yahiko. He sat on top of Yahiko's legs, and slowly unbuttoned his own shirt.

Yahiko blushed slightly, as he felt Nagato's body press against his crutch. Nagato leaned foward and captured Yahiko's lips in another firm kiss. Yahiko groaned as Nagato reached his hand slowly down, and rubbed his cock. Nagato smirked at Yahiko's reaction, and quickly let go of Yahiko's lips.

Nagato leaned down towards Yahiko's lower region. Nagato took Yahiko into his mouth, which made Yahiko let out a loud moan.

As Nagato sucked harder, Yahiko moaned louder.

---

Yahiko let the dripping water from the shower pour down on him. Slowly, he leaned against the wall, and then slowly slid down. "_I'm dirty...I-I can't believe I actually enjoy- No, I didn't enjoy it! He...he conned me into it!" _Yahiko argued with himself. He drew his legs to his chest, and buried his face in his knees.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and then something soft split apart, and felt a small lick on his shoulder. Yahiko looked up to his left, and saw Deidara standing above him, a small smile on his face.

"You know...," Deidara started, before looking down at his friend. His face was sympathetic. "Depression lowers the immune system." Yahiko looked up at him.

"How's that supposed to be helpful?" Yahiko asked, snappily. Deidara frowned, before he ruffled Yahiko's wet hair. He kneeled in front of him, and grabbed his chin. He leaned in close to his face. Yahiko blushed, and stared at Deidara's blue eyes.

"Heh....You _are _gay, hn," Deidara said, before grinning and standing up.

Yahiko blushed even more and hid his face.

"Hey.....it's ok, come on, you're gonna catch a cold ya know, hn." Deidara said, holding out his hand.

Yahiko took his hand, and went to dry off.

Yahiko had just gotten dressed, feeling better than he did before, when Deidara peeked around the wall.

Yahiko noticed the wierd smile of his.

_"Great, here comes something really wierd or stupid, maybe both..." _Yahiko thought.

Deidara walked over.

"Yahiikkooo,hn?" Deidara asked, "Did you know that your most likely to develop a sexual fetish for a foot than anything else?" Deidara's eyes were huge, and his grin made him look like he was younger than sixteen. Yahiko raised his eyebrows, and then shook his head. How exactly was he supposed to know this?

Deidara's grin shrunk, and a sly smirk was on his face. "And that kissing can help stop cavities and burn calories?" He asked, as he grabbed Yahiko's chin, and pulled Yahiko closer to him. He grabbed Yahiko's waist.

"D-Deidara?!" Yahiko yelped, as Deidara came closer to his face. Deidara smirked, and then kissed Yahiko on the lips. Yahiko's eyes widened, and then he pushed against Deidara's chest. He felt something push against his hand, and he tried to look down, but he was currently being lip-raped by his blond friend.

Deidara grinned, and pulled away. He looked down at Yahiko's waist, and then smirked.

"Yup, definitely gay, hn." Deidara said; with that silly 3 year old smile on his face.


End file.
